


A Day in the Life of a Crown Prince

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Post-Game(s), world buiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: Just a quick drabble about Prince Poo I found.
Kudos: 4





	A Day in the Life of a Crown Prince

It is the day, and the sun is scorching. The Palace of Dalaam is stifling. The young man goes outside to breathe and take a walk. It was tiresome trying to study in a stuffy room. He takes in the bright and colorful world around him. The yellowish-green of the grass, the violent red of the tulips, the vibrant yellow of the chrysanthemums; it is all vivid and lively. Butterflies and bees are flying to and fro. Children are playing. Their laughter is contagious, and he smiles. He moves while he basks in all of this, in his usual quick pace.

His choice of clothing is simple and not exactly fit for a prince. His gi is white. They say that he is like a tree with how tall he is. He wasn't exactly a man yet, but he was already towering over most of the occupants of the palace. His eyes are perhaps his most charming feature. They are fierce and pure red; they are a good omen. His friends like to joke about him having lucky eyes. But perhaps he does. His skin is light, almost pale. His skin is almost like a noble girl's own. He is far from looking like a scholar, but he doesn't look like the typical warrior. He has created a new beauty standard, and Dalaam accepts it wholeheartedly. This boy is graceful and strong.

He noticed that he has power over people. If someone says something he doesn't like, he looks at them disapprovingly, raising a brow. Without saying a word, he gets that person to apologize. Both men and women are enamored with him. But it is only for his beauty. He knows this, and thus, he doesn't love them. They don't know him personally. They can never truly love him. When he passed through a bazaar, the merchants would clamor to get his attention with this and that. He may buy something from them, but most days he shakes his head and refuses their offers.

The sun beat down on everything mercilessly. Cows are eating the yellow-green grass on the pastures. Someone somewhere is running a food stall. The smell is spicy. It would be nice to have some hot and spicy ramen, he thought. But it wasn't meet for him to eat commoner food, although he secretly liked it.

This is his recess hour. It will be over soon, but he doesn't mind. He is happy with his life. When the hour is over, he will strive for something. He is practicing a new martial art. The prince says he will learn every martial art taught in Dalaam. He will master a new song on his various instruments. The young man has to attend an audience with his father. He has to observe how his father does his work. This is the life of a Crown Prince.


End file.
